Druid Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Druid of Storm= - Druid of Storm= - Ball Lightning= - Superstorm= }} |-|Druid of Jungle= - Druid of Jungle= - Jungle’s Bounty= - Spirit of the Forest= }} |-|Druid of Wrath= - Druid of Wrath= - Poplust= - Avatar of Wrath= }} Summary The Druid is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a decently priced unit that utilizes a variety of different spells. In the transition from BTD5 and BTD6, the Druid took three of the Wizard Monkey’s Path 1 abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B, likely 8-C | 9-A | 9-A, Avatar of Wrath can reach at least 8-C/High 8-C, likely High 6-C/6-B via Statistics Amplification Name: Druid Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey | Monkey | Monkey, Dryad | Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Magic, Plant Manipulation (Attacks with up to 8 wooden thorns), Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration Removal (Up to High-Low), Statistics Amplification (Attacks faster if the player has less health) | All base abilities enhanced, Flight, Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes to blow Bloons back towards the beginning), Status Effect Removal (Tornadoes remove ice and glue from Bloons), Enhanced Senses (Superstorm can detect and attack Camo Bloons) | All base abilities enhanced, Money Creation, Healing | All base abilities enhanced, Rage Power, Aura, Statistics Amplification (Druid of Wrath can increase its attack speed slightly as long as it continues attacking (Up to double speed, but resets after two seconds of idleness), Poplust attacks faster if more Druids are nearby (Up to x7), Avatar of Wrath deals more damage if more/stronger enemies are present (Reaches max strength at a RBE (Red Bloon Equivalent) of 90,000)) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Though it is weaker, should compare to the Wizard Monkey) | At least Wall level, likely Building level (Superstorm can throw around Z.O.M.G.s) | Small Building level (Can heavily damage MOAB Bloons) | Small Building level (Can heavily damage MOAB Bloons), Avatar of Wrath can reach at least Building level/Large Building level, likely Large Island level/Country level via Statistics Amplification (If enough Z.O.M.G.s/B.A.D.s are on screen, Avatar of Wrath can become strong enough to destroy them) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall Level | At least Wall Level, likely Building level | Small Building level | Small Building level, Avatar of Wrath can reach at least Building level/Large Building level, likely Large Island level/Country level via Statistics Amplification (Compares to AP) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several Meters to Tens of meters, possibly Tens of kilometers (The art for Druidic Reach shows the thorns being fired over mountains, though this may not be valid) Standard Equipment: Thorns, Crowns, Capes, Spears, Gauntlets, Shield and wooden chestplate | Robes, Spears, Lightning Bolts | Robes, Crowns | Robes, Capes, Gloves, Wolf-based Hats Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Gifted (Is a master of magic) Weaknesses: Base is ineffective against most special Bloons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thorns' The Druid's main method of attack. Attacks with five thorns *'Hard Thorns:' Attacks with harder thorns *'Heart of Thunder:' Fires a bolt of forked lightning that chains between Bloons *'Thorn Swarm:' Attacks with eight thorns *'Heart of Oak:' Reverts Regrow Bloons to normal Bloons *'Druidic Reach:' Drastically increases range *'Heart of Vengeance:' Gains attack speed as more lives are lost (Maximum of 100 lives) *'Druid of Storms:' Creates tornadoes that blow Bloons off the track away form the exit **'Ball Lightning:' Fires powerful balls of lightning that shoot additional lightning bolts **'Superstorm:' Blasts all bloon types for massive damage and blows them away from the exit *'Druid of Jungle:' Summons a vine that entangles and crushes Bloons **'Jungle’s Bounty:' Gives the Druid the ability to generate money for each nearby Banana Farm **'Spirit of the Forest:' Grows thorned vines along the path, which deal constant damage, regenerate lives, and provide money every round *'Druid of Wrath:' Gains attack speed as long as the Druid is popping Bloons **'Poplust:' Boosts attack speed for all nearby Druids, Stacks up to 5 times **'Avatar of Wrath:' Deals more damage when more Bloons are present Key: Base | Druid of Storm upgrade path | Druid of Jungle upgrade path | Druid of Wrath upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Druids Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6